Within the Spreading Darkness
by Bella Cullen-Luckier Than You
Summary: I pledged a vow to the revolution. And because of that, I lost my life. LXOC
1. Prologue

**Hi, everyone. Yes, it's another NON-TWILIGHT fic. Scary, ne? Well, this time, it's a Death Note fic. Yes, I have fallen in love with Ryuuzaki L. How can you NOT love the emo panda? Don't answer that, it was rhetorical. Well, this is also a fic with another fan charrie. I really hope you like this story, and I hope you look into Death Note. TEAM L!**

**Love you guys sooo much. So please don't make me tell you the obvious: I don't own Death Note. Kay? If I did, L would live and have hot sex with my charrie. :D**

**Here you GO!**

EPOV

I never knew that my life would end like this, but I was okay with it. Dying for L, it seemed like the perfect way to go. Because no matter what, as long as he was okay, I would be okay.

I stood my ground in front of him, determined.

"You will never touch him as long as I can help it, Yagami Light! I promise you that!" I screamed. I saw Ryuk yelling ferociously at him, threatening to write his name in the Death Note if he didn't stop. Light continued to point the gun at my chest. I stared at him, as if to challenge him.

"You kill me, and you yourself will die. No matter what, Kira, you will not win!" I yelled at him. His eyes flamed red and he snarled at me.

"I will win! And to win, I have to kill you and L! Prepare to die, ama!" he screamed, before pulling the trigger.

BANG!

I felt like someone was dragging me by my spine, and I could feel the bullet enter my chest. I could hear L screaming in horror.

"Panda, I'm so sorry. Ashiteru, L," I whispered, before I hit the ground.


	2. Memories

**Chapter One**

**Memories**

**EPOV**

As I walked around my new University, I wondered how I was to be treated. Most of my life, I was either alone, taken advantage of, or made fun of. Sadly, this school would be the same. As I scanned the area, something I did out of Paranoia, I saw a first year girl with a Panda hat on, and I wanted to cry.

_Panda…_

Before I could stop them, flashbacks flew through my mind, killing my soul little by little as the pain got worse.

_A little fairy-like girl was sitting alone under a tall tree weeping. _

"_What did I do wrong? Why does everyone hate me?" she cried, sobbing. Suddenly, a little boy that looked like a panda heard her, and crawled over to her. Sitting down next to her, he poked her arm with a stick. _

"_What is the matter with Farey-san? Why is she crying?" She looked up, surprised. She saw his eyes widen, and waited scornfully for him to make fun of her eyes._

_When he did nothing, she scowled. _

"_Well, aren't you gonna make fun of my eyes, boy?" she spat, tears still falling from her face. The boy was shocked, she could tell. Suddenly, his demeanor changed. He seemed angry, and hurt._

"_Why would I make fun of your eyes? They're really pretty!" he exclaimed. The little girl flushed. No one had ever told her that her eyes were nice-looking. _

_Without thinking, she hugged the little boy, snuggling her head into his chest. The boy stiffened and flushed. He gingerly wrapped his arms around the girl._

"_Thank you," she whispers._

With that flashbacks, came numerous others, and in my painful memories, I ran into someone. I flew back, and I immediately snapped out of it, just in time to do a hand stand to protect my head from crashing on the floor.

I was blushing twenty shades of red when I apologized.

"G-gomen nasai! I was not watching where I was walking!" I rushed out. I looked at the person I had walked in to.

He was tall, broad shouldered, and next to him, stood Ryuk. I gasped, gawking at him.

"Ryuk-Chan…?" I whispered. He stopped talking to the boy and stared at me. The boy followed his gaze. I looked at him, speechless.

"How do you have Ryuk's Death Note?" I asked him. His eyes widened, and he walked up to me.

"How can you see Ryuk?" he hissed. I tilted my head to the side. I turned to Ryuk.

"Raven, why are you even here?" I asked is a hiss. He smirked; at least, I think he did. He could've also grimaced.

"I was bored," he replied. I shook my head. "So, because you were bored, you dropped it again, and gave it to a CHILD this time. Very nice. And, have you SEEN his aura? I mean, why him?" I made it look like I was talking to the boy in front of me.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and I sighed.

"I will find you later, Ryuk. Bye, Light-san! See you later!" I called out. As I ran to my next class, I shivered. I had seen yet another person's death date.


	3. Reunion

**Chapter Two**

**The Reunion **

**EPOV**

As I walked to my classroom, I wondered how people were going to react to seeing me. I knew I looked strange, anyone could see that. But, I wondered with contempt, would the find me somewhat graceful, like Panda had?

_No, most definitely not. The likelihood that it DOES happen is approximately 0.5%, _I thought with scorn. _No one has EVER reacted like Panda. If someone does, I may have to test their DNA to see if they're related to Him. _The thought of running a DNA test on an unsuspecting person was so humorous, I actually giggled.

I looked up, and saw that I was in front of the room I needed to be in. I took a deep breath, and opened the door.

As soon as I did, every head seemed to swivel upwards, as if to say, _what on Earth?_ I ducked my head down, and walked hurriedly towards the professor. I handed her the note, and she read it impatiently, as if I was wasting her time.

As she did, I scanned the room, looking around, trying to memorize faces. One stood out, though, and I was shocked by how similar this boy was to my Panda.

His hair was slightly longer than what Panda preferred, and was extremely shaggy. The color was off, for Panda had a perfect black shade for his hair color, and this boy's was a light shade, almost thunderstorm gray, and his jaw was a bit more defined than what Panda would look like. He was hunched over, and seemed very lanky. His skin was so pale, he was almost a ghost. That was probably what caught my attention. Only Panda had that sort of skin.

What surprised me the most were his eyes. They were almost exactly like His, except they were two shades darker. Underneath them, were dark rings, giving him the Panda look. They were also extremely defined, and I wanted to cry just looking at him. _Panda…_

The teacher got my attention with her boring, dull voice.

"Okay, introduce yourself, and then pick a seat," she told me. _Introduce myself? What is this, Kindergarten? _

"…Ebony desu," I murmured bowing. I heard her sigh, and say to me,

"Your full name, please." I ducked my head.

"…I'm an orphan," I muttered. "I don't have a last name." The lady seemed embarrassed. _Probability that she will say something sympathetic, 98%. _

Before she could open her mouth, I quickly asked,

"Can I just take my seat?" I asked, straining to keep my face straight. She nodded dumbly. I almost broke into a sprint, taking the farthest seat in the back, next to a window. It was extremely secluded, and you would have to obviously turn your head or crane your neck to look at me. Not that you would be able to, since the sun would get in your eyes.

I slung my backpack underneath the chair, and in the same movement, hopped into my chair, sliding off my shoes and putting my feet in my chair, seeming to crouch in said chair. I knew I would look weird, but, honestly, I didn't care.

I looked at the board, seeing the complicated equation, and remembering this from four years back. I sighed, rubbing my head.

_Probability of me falling asleep from the boredom 45%, _I thought, pretending to pay attention.

"Hmm…Ebony, would you like to answer?" the Professor droned. Every head turned in my direction, probably thinking that I couldn't do it. I tried to refrain from rolling my eyes, failing horribly.

"Well, for starters, you wrote the equations wrong," I told her.

"Oh, really, did I now? Come up and show me, then," she challenged me. I slipped my shoes on, walked down, and erased the equations Then, I began to correctly write them down, explaining as I went.

" The first is a topological invariance relating the number of faces, vertices, and edges of any polyhedron. It is written _F_ + _V_ = _E_ + 2, where _F_ is the number of faces, _V_ the number of vertices, and _E_ the number of edges. The cube, for example, has 6 faces, 8 vertices, and 12 edges, and satisfies this formula. The second formula, used in trigonometry, says _e__ix_ = cos _x_ + _i_s in _x_ where _e_ is the base of the natural logarithm and _i_ is the square root of -1. When _x_ is equal to p or 2p, the formula yields two elegant expressions relating p, _e_, and _i_: _e__i_p = -1 and _e_2_i_p = 1. ,"I answered, setting down the marker, admiring my handiwork. The entire class stared at me, gawking.

"How did you,…" she asked, shocked. I stared at her, my eyes boring into her soul.

"I've already taken this course," I said. "I didn't get to finish it, which is why I'm here." I walked back to my seat, aware of every pair of eyes on me. I turned around, glaring.

"Take a picture, why don't you? It'll last longer," I spat. Everyone looked away, except for that boy that looked so much like my Panda. He stared at me with those big, curious eyes. My eyes softened, as I remembered how he would look at me like that. I walked quickly to my seat, straining to keep myself from crying. The stupid lady refrained from asking me another question the rest of the period, and as soon as the bell rang, I was already out the door. I was running, needing to get away from that boy, who would surely be the death of me. I saw Ryuk, still in a classroom, and gave him the signal. I put my arms behind my neck, and blinked twice. He nodded and was telling the boy he was going to leave. I saw the boy nod, and covering it up by popping his neck. Then Ryuk was coming over, and smiling.

"Hey, kid, how've ya been?" And a single tear ran down my face as I smiled. I sat down, and whispered,

"I missed you, Raven."

**Bet you were thinking it was the reunion with Panda, huh? WRONGO. She's reuniting with the funny as crap Shinigami, Ryuk. What is their connection? What's with the boy who constantly reminds her of Panda? I'm pretty sure you all know who her Panda is, though. XD **

**Love you all!**

**-Bella**


End file.
